Do you ever wonder?
by Midnight Assassin740
Summary: The SP feel as though they aren't getting the popularity they need. So, in an attempt to get the attention they need they enter a competition in Kyoto, Japan. Can they make in Kyoto. Rated T for later chapters. KiriXNaru UPDATE CHAPTER 3
1. School's Out

**A/N: Yosh! Ah, I have FINALY started work on my story for Beauty Pop. You have no idea how long it took me to get started. I want this story to be halfway decent so you may have to wait a bit for updates. I dedicate this fic to God's Angel. You ROCK! Aside from that. My last story was completely ooc. This on I'm working on. I know for sure this one isn't going to be THAT OOC. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my story. Second attempt on making a Beauty Pop story. **

**0o0o0o0o**

**Sorry for the mistake story guys. I fixed it in a flash!! Enjoy the COMPLETE story…**

**0o0o0o00o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty Pop or any if the following character. Only the story its self.**

Do You Ever Wonder?

Chapter 1: School's Out

Lazy hazel eyes scanned the premises with little, if not none, excitement. After doing another quick sweep around said eyes landed on a particular short tempered young man. The hazel eyes lingered to the man's own chocolate eyes. Taking a moment to stare they finally descended to his hands.

"Narumi-sempia! You're so cool!" screamed a random girl from the audience.

"I love you Narumi-sempia!" wailed another over excited girl.

"Please go out with me!" will these girls never stop?!

Said man only smirked. The applaud only stroking his ego even more so then before. And, with one final clip of his scissors, he stepped back from his model to get a look at his work.

"Amazing! 10 minutes and 54 seconds! He finished the make-over with 4 minutes and 6 seconds to spare!"

With a grin he grabbed the nearest mirror and showed the woman on stage with him. Upon taking the mirror her face lit up. Complimenting her facial features beautifully.

"Now! Ladies and gentlemen!" called Kei from the microphone. "Time to reveal our model. Is she beautiful? That's for you to decide!"

With a dramatic entrance said model appeared on stage linking arms with an over- joyed young man with a strong sent of perfume. The woman looked up to see many adoring fans screaming for **her. **Suddenly tears formed under her eyes.

"Why hello ladies! Me is so excited to see you again! Me truly missed you!"

"Iori-sama!" exclaimed a group of girls from the front of the audience.

The young woman linked to Iori was blushing bright pink as she walked down the stage with him. She wore the same girl's uniform as every other girl there. Her makeup done lightly, considering her age. The most notable change in her was, obviously, her hair. In the back, the screens showed a before and after.

Said woman, in the before hand, had long, tangled, unkempt, brown hair. Now, though none though possible, her beauty shined threw in an entire five mile radius! Once unkempt and inconvenient, was now considerably short. Making her look years younger.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I HOPE YOU ENJOYED OUR LAST MAKEOVER FOR THE SCHOOL YEAR!! SEE YOU NEXT YEAR!!" screamed an over excited Kei.

Applause was crazy. Girls were screaming in both jealousy and joy as the girl walked down the stage. As the cheers and applause went on, a yawn could be heard in the distance.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Great job Narumi-sempia!"

"You were great Narumi-sama!"

"Will you give me a makeover?"

"Please go out with me!"

All praise was completely ignored as Narumi stormed down the hall towards the door labeling SP. Entering the room with a triumphed smile he walked up to a certain 'Mussey-head'. Grinning down at her with his goofy grin he waited patiently. After a while of no reply he huffed.

"Well?!" huffed a some what aggravated Narumi.

"Hm?" answered Kiri, nonchalantly as usual.

With a growl Narumi took a step back, ready to explain to her. "That's all you have to say? Hm?! Hm?! Was my hands of gold in action not absolutely breath taking? You should be honored to have seen such a display!" The entire time he said this, his hands moved up and down dramatically, empathizing on his point.

"……….." was his only response.

With another growl Narumi kicked the nearest thing to him. Which, in this case, happened to be a table. "Oww!!" yelled said man. Taking a minute to rub his feet he looked up again to see the same apathetic look on 'Mussey-head.' "What are you looking at? You have something to say?!" he screamed.

Turning her head away from the display in front of her, Kiri couldn't help but to smirk. And, of course this added even more fuel to the fire. "……so, Naru-Naru, what was it that you wanted?" she asked. Yawning to show her disinterest in the subject.

"GRRR! WHY YOU! YOU SHOULD-" fortunately for the sake of everyone, Ochiai was there to save them. So, before his short-tempered friend could finish his sentence, he cut him off with his hand.

"Narumi, if you don't mind. Some of us would like to keep our hearing."

After his statement, Ochiai released Naru-Naru from his death grip. With a huff the man dusted off his checkered shirt. "Now, what was it that you wanted to tell Kiri-Kouhai?" replied Ochiai.

With another yawn Kiri turned towards him and waited for his usual tantrum. "Yes Naru-Naru. What is it that you want?"

Upon hearing the nickname Naru-Naru exploded again. "WHAT WAS THAT MUSSEY HEAD???" after taking a minute to cool off he pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. "No, wait, wait." Taking another breath he looked at her. Eyes filled with pride and arrogance. "As I was saying earlier! It should be an honor to see such a display of me cutting hair!"

"And?"

"AND. I, Narumi Shogo. Declare! That I become the main hair stylist of the SP."

Taking a minute to see if anyone would interrupt he continued with his rant. Unknown to him, as usual, nobody listened. "And, me being the main hair stylist, will of course put you as my assistant!" he **declared, **finishing off the sentence with a grin.

"Assistant?" pondered Kiri. Hey, we can at least humor the guy.

"Yes! Assistant. I can teach you everything I know! An amateur like you could learn a lot!" and then, suddenly a though occurred to Naru-Naru. Be afraid. Be very afraid. "Wait a minute!" grinning like a child given chocolate, Narumi suddenly shouted his brilliant idea. "Since I'm going to be teaching you everything I know, you can't be my assistant! No! You should be my student!" and, finishing off his idiotic rant he, for the last time, declared, "From now on, you should call me, Narumi-sensei!"

At that exact comment, everyone sweat dropped.

Kiri, who hadn't been listening, suddenly choked, only hearing the 'Narumi-_sensei_' part. There was a mild pause until she finally responded, "Naru-naru. What in the world are you ranting about?"

With a growl he said, "ARG! DON'T. CALL. ME. NARU-NARU. SENSEI. OR. SEMPIA!!!" with a final huff he sat promptly on the chair. Facing the opposite direction of Kiri.

"Naru-Naru-sempia-sensei." Stated a very amused Kiri.

"WHY YOU! YOU-"

"Yes?" Kiri answered innocently. Hazel eyes sparkled with playfulness.

Unfortunately the hinted playfulness went unnoticed. "YOU! YOU….MUSSEY-HEAD!!!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After Narumi's little rant about his name the SP finally settled down to have a discussion about the day's makeover. Heads turned back and forth. Looking at president of the club, Ochiai, who, in turn, was pasting back and forth.

"Hmm…." Started the president. "While today's makeover today was good," there was an obvious aura of pride behind him as he said this, "I still feel as though we haven't made any progress in being discovered, it was a good makeover for the end of the school year. Don't get me wrong. But I believe we can _expand _our popularity a little more."

Narumi snorted. "Oh yeah? How do you plan on doing that?"

"Don't be rude Narusy! Me's believe we can do it!" chimed Iori.

"SHUT UP YOU GIRL!"

"GASP! How dare you Narusy!" cried Iori. "How could you say something like that?! My dear Emily! Save me from the demon!"

"WHAT? I DON'T SEE ANY DEMON! AND YOUR _DEAR _EMILY ISN'T EVEN HERE!!"

"KIRITY! Make the demon go away!"

Kiri sigh, turning to Narumi, and replied, "Naru-Naru-sempia-sensei, stop bullying Iori." 

"Bullying?! I WAS NOT! THE PANSY IS LYING!...AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!!" yelled Narumi. Saying this he turned to both Kanako and Taro. "TELL HER I'M NOT BULLYING ANYONE!"

Taro jumped up, startled to be addressed. While Kanako simply 'epped'. "A-ano, Ki-chan?" whimpered Kanako.

Kiri groaned. "Naru-Naru. You're scaring them."

The entire time the conversation took place Ochiai stood patiently in the corner. You need that kind of patients when it comes to the SP. "Ahem." Coughed Ochiai, clearing his throat.

"I AM NOT! YOU TAKE THAT BACK MUSSEY-HEAD!!" screeched Narumi.

"Ahem." Ochiai attempted again.

"AHH! NARUSY'S SCARING KANARIA!!" squealed Iori. Running to 'Kanaria,' Iori shielded her from the 'Demon'. "I'll protect you Kanaria!" Kanako blushed red when Iori suddenly leaped in front of her. His arms embracing her into a protective hug. "KIRITY!!" cried Iori.

"Naru-Naru, please stop. You're so noisy…"

"GRRR! Take their side! See if I care!" pouted Narumi. "Everyone's always against me anyway!" turning from Iori and Kiri, Narumi, still pouting, crossed both arms and 'humped'. Kiri watched as Iori wailed in the corner trying to 'protect' Kanako, and as Narumi pouted in the opposite corner. Kiri sigh outwardly. _Honestly. _She thought. _It's like they're children…Sigh. _

"Naru-Naru, don't act like such a child. You're really scaring them. Iori, stop hugging Aoyama, you're scaring her more than Naru-Naru." Then, turning to Ochiai she said, "You were trying to tell us something?"

Ochiai smiled thankfully towards Kiri. "Yes, as I was saying. The only way to expand our popularity is to do something drastic."

"Like what?' Taro asked lamely.

"Enter a competition in Kyoto Japan." Finished Ochiai.

"W-what? R-re-really? All the way in Kyoto? But h-how? I mean, what?" cried Kanako.

Ochiai pushed up his glasses a bit. "You see, I have taken the liberty of sending in a competition entry for each of us," and, sure enough he brought out a stack of filled papers with each of their names on it.

"Did we get in?" screamed Tarotard.

Ochiai smirked. "Of course. All it took was the fact that our hair stylist's are the children of two of the most renowned beauticians known in Japan." The entire time he said this he was looking at Kiri. Who, in return looked in a different direction, yawning.

The group took a minute to absorb the newly founded information. Narumi was the first to break the silence. Scratching his head he looked up towards his bespectacled friend. "Okay…..say we _do _go. When exactly do we leave, how are we going to get there, and how long is it going to take?" he finished his sentence with a satisfied grin.

The questions were answered with a grin and shuffling of papers. "Two days from now. First we will get on a train to Honshu and stay there for four to five days. We'll have to check into a hotel there. Then we'll get on a plain to Kyoto Japan. The people sponsoring the event have a place to stay already lined up for us. I believe the trip will last us most of the summer. I have the tickets right here." And with a wave of his hands tickets magically appeared!

Everyone stared in shock as he handed each of them a ticket. Ochiai's face blush faint pink when he handed Kiri her ticket. As he handed it to her their hands brushed only slightly. So slightly it might as well have gone unnoticed. But for someone as perceptive as Ochiai, he noticed. _Note to self. Hand things to Kiri-Kouhai more often. _

Taking a minute to recompose himself he said, "Any questions?"

After a minute a hand was raised. Surprisingly Kiri's. "Y-yes Kiri-Kohai?" he asked lamely. His heart skipping a beat.

"What time do we have to be there?" Kiri asked emotionlessly.

Ochiai smiled. Yes, smiled. Not a smirk. Not a grin. "Noon."

After that said the SP departed to ready themselves for the long trip ahead of them. As Ochiai was walking home he touched the spot his 'Kouhia' brushed against. This was going to be a very good trip. Very good indeed.

A/N: HA HA!! I finally finished the first chapter! Sorry if its too short. I am very satisfied with the first chapter. There's some loops to fix but I'll get to it one day. Anyway, I hope you like. The SP is going on a little trip. Oh, and just to throw it out there. I've read vol. 1-6 and most of 7. So I might put some little spoilers on accident.

By the way….. sorry for the last mistake!! I put the wrong story( Unfinished nor Corrected) up. But no fear! For I have fixed the problem!

**Read and Review.**

**I do NOT own Beauty Pop.**


	2. Sweet Dreams and a Shirtless Narumi

**A/N: YOSH!! Alright! I've finally started on the second chapter. Its truly a miracle. Sorry for taking so long. My school system is touched in the head. I've been taking my final exams for the semester. In January!! But nonetheless I'm almost done. So close! Oh, by the way. I've been getting some complaints about my spelling. At first I was confused because I have spell check! But when I was rereading my story I think I discovered what the problem was. Are you complaining about "Makeover?" I couldn't figure how to write it! I was thinking, is it makeover or make-over? I still haven't decided……help me out!!!**

**Oh, and as a warning. There's going to be a spoiler at the beginning of the chapter. Of course I added something new at the end. No worries. The original dialogue is in there. I, just, uh, added a little something at the end to help my story… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty Pop**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Do You Ever Wonder?

Chapter 2: Sweet Dreams and a Shirtless Narumi

"Narumi-senpia." Called a familiar voice.

"Wha?!" exclaimed Narumi as he did a sharp 360 degree angle towards the voice. To his utter disbelief and shock he saw none other than Kosiba Kiri. There was a very unfamiliar aura around her. Her eyes sparkled in a celestial way as she clutched a small box to her chest. Narumi's eyes were bulging out if his sockets. Shaking rather violently, he gaped at her.

"Narumi-senpia." Kiri called again.

Twitching in utter confusion Narumi could only shake his head. "Na….N-Na…Naru…Narumi…s-se…SEMPAI?" stammered the teen. "D-did you really just call me that? Have you lost your mind?"

Swirling around to avoid all eye contact Narumi started to ramble to himself. "I must have imagined it. She would never call me senpai! I absolutely imagined it!"

"Ano….." Outside of Narumi's world a shifting of feet was heard.

"Here!" Kiri's arm shot forward, presenting the box she had been holding.

Narumi jolted at the sudden reaction. "Wh-what is it?"

Backing away Narumi shook his hands. "I don't want it! What are you trying to do? Take them back home with you! I don't need them!"

"Aishiteru!" Kiri confessed. Saying this she sprang forward, glomping a very bewildered Narumi.

"What?! Y-you lo-love me?! Wha-what are you talking about? R-really?!"

The current seen was rather imitating. Kiri was clinging to a very flustered Narumi. Of course it didn't help matter that, instead of pushing her away he caught her in his arms. Looking down hesitantly Narumi's breathe got caught in his throat. He saw beautiful hazel eyes staring at _him_. His eye's traveled from Kiri's wonderful eyes down to her lightly blushed cheeks. Chocolate eyes went up again to gaze at strawberry blond hair. Lastly, said chocolate orbs focused on thin peach lips. He blushed even harder –if it was possible, that is- then before.

"Hai. I love you….Narumi-senpai…." Subconsciously Kiri tilted her head.

This could NOT be happening. NO! This was Mussy-head. This was all just a funny little joke. None of this was real. Right? She would, and could NEVER love her! Just like Narumi could never love Kiri! He hated her! Right?

"Narumi-senpai?" asked Kiri.

A heart skipped a beat at her words. Oh to hell with it! "…I….I, lo-love you…." Confessed Narumi, his eyes began to close ever so slowly. "too…" Narumi himself began to tilt his head. Drawing nearer towards the teen clinging to him. "Kiri." Finishing his statement he slowly began to close the gap between their lips. Then-

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!!**

"WHA?!" cried a startled teen. Said teen was so caught up in his ramble he fell of the bed with a loud 'thud'. Pulling checkered sheets off of him with such a velocity Narumi tripped over his feet. Only to wined up in the exact same spot he was in a moment ago. Narumi looked around his room franticly. Light shinned out of his two windows. There blue drapes tied back. On the left of the windows was a desk. Were Narumi kept all his sketches. The desk was currently clustered with unfinished papers and trash. After carefully scanning the desk Narumi rapidly turned his head to the right. A closet door was left wide open showing all his clothing. While next to the closet another door leading to the hall was also left ajar.

"Where? Wha?" he stammered. After a sudden realization Narumi sigh. Raking his right hand through his hair he took his left to cover his flushed face. _It's the same dream I've been having recently… _Taking another breathe Narumi stood up. _Even so….it has NEVER gone __**that**_ _far…._

"_I love you…..Narumi-senpai…"_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Shaking his head violently Narumi cursed aloud. "DAMN!!! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!!" taking a breathe he continued, "I-it was a nightmare!! Yes. Just a horrible nightmare that refuses to leave me alone!" happy with his discovery, Narumi perked. A huge grin formed on his face. "Ha! Just a nightmare. I don't know what even got me so worried." He shrugged. "Like this could mean anything! Please!" then, finishing his statement, "Besides, I hate her!" Narumi shook his head again.

"Oh!" Narumi' s eyes lit up. Giving him a childish smile. "Today is the day we head to Honshu!" rushing toward his closet he grabbed his bags he packed the previous night. –for a genius such as himself knows to be prepared- "Ah. I wonder what time it is." Pulling his shirt above his head he threw it in the corner. Looking in his closet he came out with a pout. Resembling a puppy. "There's noting clean I can wear..." placing his hand on his brow he sigh. "I wonder if I have enough time to get something clean…..Kazuhiko said we had to be there by 11:30 to make it in time…." Glancing at the digital clock on his nightstand Narumi nearly screamed. (Again)

**11:19 **

"WHAT!!!! ARG!! Why didn't anyone wake me?!"

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0**

Franticly looking around the room, Narumi's cell phone began ringing. "AH!! Kazuhiko is going to KILL me if I'm not there by the time we leave…" snatching his phone he pressed answer.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Naru-naru? Is that you?"

"Kei? Yeah its me! You're calling **my** cell!"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at my house!"

"Still? I guess I lost that bet."

"Yes, you lost the be- wait what?!"

"Occhi said you'd sleep in so he sent someone about twenty minutes ago to get you. I said you would be out of the house by then, but I guess I was wrong…."

"You guys….."

**DING DONG**

"What? Who's at the door?"

"Oh! Its probably your ride to the train station!"

"Well tell them I don't need the ride!" 

"Naru-naru! They came all this way to pick you up!"

"Well I don't care!"

"Sorry Naru-naru. But they're your only ride. Gotta go!"

"Wait! KEI!! DON'T HANG UP ON-"

The phone went dead before Narumi could even finish his sentence. "me…."

**DING DONG**

Signing, he made his way out of his room toward the stairs.

**DING DONG**

"HOLD ON! I'M COMING!!'

**DING DONG **

**DING DONG**

Stomping on the last step Narumi finally reached the door. "I SAID I WAS COM-"

Opening the door with a huff Narumi almost yelped. "-ing?"

"Ah. Naru-naru. Took you a while."

"Mussy-head! What are _you_ doing here?!!" Screamed the aggravated teen.

"We," Kiri pointed towards a cab holding Iori and Kanako, " came to get you…."

Narumi looked in the direction Kiri pointed. "Arg. Go away."

Kiri only sigh nonchalantly. "Sorry. Can't. I can't leave without you."

"Fine. But I might be a while. You might as well wait inside." Considered Narumi.

Taking a step back he opened his door wide enough to let her in. "But **that**," he said pointing a Iori, "can NOT come in."

"Okay." Stepping in Kiri took in her surroundings. 

She looked at the beautifully furnished room before her. Marble flooring was every where. Turquoise silk drapes hung from the windows. The couches were obviously leather. Her eyes lingered to the platinum screen TV. Then to the top notch around sound speakers. "Wow." Inquired Kiri. Taking a seat on the leather sofa Kiri sigh. She sank right in to the overstuffed fabric.

"Yeah. Wow." Chocolate brown orbs avoided all contact with her hazel one.

Said hazel orbs shot up to stare at him. This action caused Narumi to jolt. "H-hey. What are you gawking at?"

"………."

"Well?!"

Kiri could only smirk at his absent mind. "Cold?" she stated bluntly.

"Wh-what? Why would you ask…" suddenly a realization washed over our, poor, poor Narumi. Looking down Narumi could only blush. Here was Kiri. In his house. And he was shirtless. Shirtless. Without shirt. Lacking of shirt. No shirt on. In front of KIRI. "Ah." Came his reply.

"So….are we going to leave like this… Or are you going to put some cloths on…."

"SHUT UP!!" screamed a very embarrassed Narumi. "THIS IS MY HOUSE!!"

"Okay. But you could at least put on a shirt before you come to the door…."

"I-I was in a hurry!!" Blushing furiously, Narumi ran as fast as he could up the stairs to his room. Before he entered his room he chanced a glance down stairs. "I-I'll b-be down in a minute! J-just wait here!!"

"Ah." Answered a very amused Kiri.

"Err." Slamming the door, Narumi nearly collapsed on the ground of embarrassment.

He could hear her laughter even in his room.

"I am NEVER, going to live this down." Sigh Narumi, as he looked for one decent shirt.

**O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0**

Kiri laughed aloud at Narumi's display of nudity. It was hilarious. When things finally settled down Kiri wiped a tear from her hazel eyes. Looking around one more time Kiri yawned. With nothing to do she was left to wonder. _Sigh. Maybe I hurt his feelings. I wonder if I should apologize. _Remembering the embarrassed look on his face nearly set Kiri in another fit of laughter. Sure. She wasn't one to show emotion. But that didn't mean she didn't have any! And that scene was absolutely hilarious. There was yet again another sigh. _Maybe laughing wasn't the best thing to do._

Finishing her thoughts, she heard a crash from upstairs. Turning her head upward she met chocolate orbs staring at her. Kiri saw that Narumi was holding all the luggage he would need for the next god knows how long. She also noted with a bit of humor that he was fully clothed. Narumi's face was considerably red as he came down the stairs. Apparently finding his shoes very interesting Narumi stood in the door frame. Waiting for Kiri to get up.

"W-well? Let's go! We're going to be late!"

Kiri stood up and walked towards the flustered teen. "Narumi-senpai…." Kiri whispered.

Narumi jolted. Nearly jumping out of his skin. Swirling around so fast Narumi stumbled over his bags. Falling flat on his face. _Smooth. _Both teens thought to themselves. Leaping back up Narumi looked at Kiri. "H-hai?" he mumbled. His face flushed even more. Looking strait in Kiri's hazel eyes for the first time he gulped. _C-could she….  
_

'_I love you….Narumi-senpai!'_

Kiri sigh. Rubbing the back of her head she closed her eyes. "Ah, gomenasia for earlier…."

Narumi' s jaw dropped. "Wh-wha?" he gapped.

Kiri sighed again. Then, looking at Narumi she yawned. "Ah, gomenasia for laughing at you….."

"Oh." Answered Narumi. _So that's why she said my name. She wanted to get my attention. Sigh. Why am I so disappointed anyway? _Narumi dropped his head hard. Grasping the air with half-clenched fist Narumi began to yell at himself in what to other would sound like another language. But to Narumi, it was just all his thoughts in one incoherent jumble of words.

"IcantbelieveImsostupidwhyamIdisappointedwe'resogoingtobelateKazuhikoisgoingtokillmeInevergottoeatbreakfeastIhatemydadstupidnicknameIhateitwhenhecallsmesho-chanwhydoIevenbotherIcantbelieveshesaidshewassorryImgoingcrazyandIstillcantevenstopramblingsheprobbablythinksIminsaneandwhyhaventweleftyethowlonghasthosetwobeenwaitingforusIcantbelievetheywouldwaitthislongohwell…" and with one final breathe, Narumi scoffed, "It'sokayMussy-headlet'sjustgo."

During Narumi's rant Kiri took the liberty of telling Iori to get his stuff as she watched him, trying to make some sense of what he was saying. All she really got was 'I hate it when he calls me Sho-chan' and 'It's okay Mussy-head, let's go.'

"Alright. Let's go Naru-naru." Kiri waited for the usual yelling and fits at being called 'Naru-naru'. When she heard nothing, she turned her head to see a confused Narumi. _This is just not his morning. _Thought Kiri. Walking up to his face she waved a hand in front of him. "Oi. Naru-naru? Come on! We need to get to the train." But her warnings were of no avail. He was way too out of it. Narumi looked like a lost puppy. So, taking his hand in her own, she dragged him to the car.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Ah! Ki-chan!" cried Kanako. "W-what took you so long? Where is Narumi-senpai?"

Looking over Kiri's shoulder Kanako nearly feel over at the completely unnatural site before her. Narumi Shogo. Soul heir to Salon de Narumi. was currently attached to Kiri's left arm. Kiri. Narumi's one rival. Oh what a day. We're all just going to assume that hell froze over.

"Ki-chan! Since when have you and Narumi-senpai?? What's going on?"

"AAHH!!! What are you doing to **my** Kirity!! Demon! Monster! Fiend!!" angrily cried our favorite pansy.

Kiri rolled her eyes at him. Turning to Kanako she said, "Naru-naru is a little out of it. Don't think anything of it. If he was in his right mind he wouldn't be holding my hand."

"KIRITY! **Me** will save you from the demon!!" Iori was about to fling forward to attack the 'demon,' but before he could Kiri gave him a warning glare. "Eep!" cried Iori. Leaping in the cab Iori said, "N-never mind! **Me's** will just sit in the front!"

Forgetting about the pansy, Kiri turned to Narumi. "Oi? Are you okay?" she asked. A worried expression ate its way to the surface.

"ButIwannabeahairstyleistwhenIgrowup!" cried Narumi.

"Ah…." Was all Kiri could say. "Well, let's just go then."

Kanako was already in the front seat with Iori. When both teens finally were seated in their sets the driver took off. Glad to be on their way, Kanako turned to the back seat to talk to Kiri. She gasped again when she saw that Kiri had not managed to detach Narumi. In fact, he was clinging full force now. Both hands clasped her left arm possessively. To make matters worse, he was leaning on her. Kanako face flushed red at the scene. Iori began crying and cursing Narumi. Kiri only shook her head, looking down at Narumi. Narumi-get this- _snuggled _on Kiri's shoulder. Grasping her hands a little tighter, Narumi quickly feel asleep.

After falling asleep everyone fell into a small trance of silence. Nothing was said. The only thing that could be heard was their breathing. Kiri, bored, took her one free hand and ran it through Narumi's hair. Playing with his hair, Narumi released a small sigh. Leaning into her touch he snuggled even closer. As Kiri continued to mess with his hair her eyes started to get heavy. _Ah. One nap couldn't hurt. Besides….Naru-naru is taking a nap… _Subconsciously, Kiri continued to play with his hair.

Closing her eye's, Kiri drifted off to sleep…..

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Kiri."

Kiri turned to face a particular hot-tempered young man. Hearing her name she stared a bit confused. "Naru-naru?" questioned the teen.

"K-kiri, I, ah….." stammered the young man. Kiri scanned said young man in front of her. He was looking at his feet. Which were shifting back and forth uncontrollably. She lingered upward to his twirling finger. His fingers were twirling in a circle over and over. Resembling what a shy school girl would do if she were about to confess to her love.

Kiri waited for him to continue. "Hai?" she questioned.

"I, I lo-lo…"

"You what?"

"Aishiteru!"

"What?!"

Narumi blushed more before rubbing the back of his head. " I…said, I, lo-love you!" Narumi looked up upon saying this. "D-do you lo-love me t-too?"

"I-"

**THUMP**

"DAMN! HEY! WATCH WERE YOU'RE GOING!! Jackass!" screeched the driver.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Narumi's POV**

I groaned. Figures! I always have to wake up just before it gets good! Yawning, I cuddle onto what I'm holding. Ahh. I feel absolutely wonderful! It's not everyday that a genius such as myself can get a nap. For a few minutes I just lie there. I take in a wonderful sent. What is that? Coconut? I grin to myself. It's a nice change to what I'm use to. Most girls always come up to me smelling like strawberry, oranges, roses and all that junk. If I have to smell one more 'strawberry flavored' girl I'm going to hurl. After inhaling a bit more of the sent I notice someone playing with my hair. Slender fingers run from my nape to my brow. I almost shudder with delight. Almost. Instead, I reward the tantalizing fingers with a small sigh. I am suddenly absorbed into an amazing feeling. The only sounds I hear besides my sighs is someone's soft breathing. Their breathing is almost hypnotic. Drawing me even closer to sleep then I already am. Wait. What am I doing? Where am I again? I shake my head to clear my conscious. Someone shifts next to me.

"Ah…..Naru-naru….." a feminine voice whispers. "Stop…..moving around……so much…." The voice slowly fades away. Most likely falling asleep.

I growl much to my dismay. Now I remember. It's just Mussy-head. Wait! What?! What was I doing with her! "What are you…" I start. But I stop as soon as I realize she is the one playing with my hair. This fight can wait….for now. "Whatever…..you say….Kiri…." is whisper back. Soon I fall into an even deeper sleep then I was in previously.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0**

**A/N: Alright! I finally got started on my second chappi! Sorry for taking so long. I'm a busy person. Aside from that. You know something funny? I wait forever for reviews and get none in two weeks. I go back and change my summary to KiriXNaru and in the next FIVE minutes I have a review. Oh the irony! Anyway I surprisingly satisfied with this chapter. It has A LOT of KiriXNaru. Maybe a bit too much. No worries. For all those weirdos who like OchiaiXKiri, you may get your wish. Personally I love Naru-naru over Occhi. But whatever floats your boat.**

**Read and Review**

**I do NOT own Beauty Pop **


	3. Train Ride, Oh Joy

Roses are red,

**A/N: Okay. I have finally started on the third chapter. I figured the second was pretty long so I procrastinated. Okay, so the last statement is a lie. Oh, and by the way, THANK YOU TO: CharmedAnimeGirl, Shizune, Otaku Nayami, eternalalchemist, Catwomanswrath, BlackMoonTiger, HeavenlyTantei, Lei14 Blue-Straw, Zenbon Zakura, Colombiansoccerchick, and God's Angel Hope you're enjoying my story. Now, let us see what Ochiai is doing…..**

**On a different note. Has anyone noticed ALL my stories end will a question mark? I was looking at my stories and noticed this. I thought it was hilarious, if not a bit strange….**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beauty Pop**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Do you ever wonder?

Chapter 3: Train Ride, Oh joy

**Meanwhile: Ochiai's POV**

"Where are they?" I couldn't help but to scream. "We only have fifthteen minutes to board!" I check my watch again.

"Well all passengers heading to Honshu please start boarding. We will be leaving in ten minutes. Thank you. Have a nice day." Boomed a female voice over the intercom.

Okay. Make that TEN minutes. Where can they be! Narumi that idiot! I knew he wouldn't have been able to get up. Sighing, I place my hand on my temple to calm down.

"Oi! Occhi? Where could they be? Ki-chan went to get Naru-naru twenty minutes ago. You think they got lost?" innocently asked Kei.

Occhi? Why does he keep calling me that? "I don't know Kei."

"Don't you think we should start boarding?"

"What?!" exclaimed Taro. "Shouldn't we wait for them?"

"I don't think we can." I sigh. "Seki-san. Would you be so kind as to help me with the bags?"

"Ah! S-sorry!" mumbled Seki. Grabbing the bags from my hands, he made his way toward the train.

Five minutes later and everyone's bags were loaded. Glancing at my watch again, I shake my head. Where could they be? Are they held up in traffic? Maybe a car crash? Or they could have stopped some where to eat. Could they have had a flat?

"Oi! Occhi? Are you coming?"

Snapping out of my thoughts I turn to Kei. We can't wait for them forever. I rub my temples again. We could always take another train. Or maybe they can meet us once we get off the train. But we would be **way** behind on schedule. Narumi would have another temper tantrum. All hell would break loose. I look around for any cars. None. Sigh. Not to mention I stayed up half the night looking for restaurants and bakeries Kiri-Kouhai might like. Jeez.

"Oi! Occhi? Did you hear me? You coming?"

"In a minute Kei! You all go ahead. I'll wait a little longer!" 

"Suit yourself." Saying this Kei ran onto the train without a care in the world. Damn. How come I can't do that?

"All passenger heading to Honshu, we will be leaving in five minutes. Please board if you haven't already," Informed the woman on the intercom.

Looking in the direction of the train I give my last sigh of defeat. Great.

**Beep beep.**

**Beep beep.**

"Hm?" glancing at around I realize it's my phone. Oh please be them, please be them.

"Hello?"

"A-ano. Ochiai-senpai?"

"Ah! Aoyama-kouhai?" 

"Hai."

"Where are you? We're leaving now."

"W-we're in front of the t-train station. Iori-kun and I are putting the bags on the train." 

"You are? I don't see you anywhere. What side are you coming from?" 

"W-we're on the south side of the train. Near the entrance."

"Ah. I am near the exit. And what of Narumi and Koshiba?"

"W-well, ah, they're asleep…"

"What?"

"You see Narumi-senpai and Ki-chan fell asleep. A-and…. w-well. I couldn't just wake them. Because they just seemed so peaceful and ah…..they're still in the cab. But don't worry! I'll get them as soon as I'm finished with this!" finished Kanako.

Great. They're still in the cab. "No need Aoyama-Kouhai. I will get them."

"N-nani? No! I-it's okay! I'll get them-" But before she could finish her statement I had already hung up.

Checking my watch I took off like a maniac. There is no way we're going to make it now. Reaching the end of the hall I glance franticly around. Spotting a bright green cab I run towards it. There they are! Once I get there I take one look inside and instantly feel jealousy. I claw open the door to get a better look. I see Narumi, sleeping on Kiri-Kouhai. They look peaceful, but this is the last thing on my mind. I notice how Narumi actually _cuddled _with her.

NAURIM!! I scream in my head.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Narumi's POV**

"Narumi," calls a not to friendly voice.

Ignoring the voice the quite rudely awoke me, I say nothing in response. No, I just go back to sleep. Ha! Take that from the genius Narumi.

"Narumi," the same voice calls. Said voice sounds a bit harsher then before.

"Go away," I reply weakly. Can't a guy get some sleep? 

"GET UP!!" shouts the voice.

"AHH!! WHAT THE??" shooting up I bump my head with a painful 'WAM!' What in the world? Why in hell did my head just WAM? Opening my eyes I see nothing for a bit. After giving my eyes the time to adjust I look up to see a glaring Kazuhiko.

"Uh, hi?" what's going on again? Hm. Taking a minute to remember I scratch my head.

"Ah. So noisy," commented an annoying voice.

"WHAT THE HELL!!" I nearly jumped out of my skin! _Again. _What the hell was I doing laying on Mussy-head? I think back. Let's see. Competition. Waking up late. Mussy-head. I shudder. Shirtless. This time I wince. Car. Sleep. Mussy-head. Wake up. Mussy head. "ARG!!" Scooting as far away from her as I can, I scramble out of the cab.

"Narumi, we have, if even, two minutes to get on that train before we're left behind!" Kazuhiko says. Wow, he sounds angry. He sounds **really** angry.

"Ah." Says a particular voice I'd rather not hear right now. I chance one look in her direction. All she does is yawn. And, I swear, a slowly as humanly possible, she gets out if the cab. "Where's our bags?" she asks oh so nonchalant.

Suddenly Kazuhiko's demeanor lights up. "Ah, we've already taken care of this. So lets go." Wow, Kazuhiko looks nice now. THIS IS MY CAHNCE TO SAY SORRY!!

"Oi, Kazuhiko I'm sor-" before I could even finish my statement Kazuhiko shoots me a dirty look. If looks could kill! I'd be six feet under! I saw his eyes flicker with a demonic aura. Okay. So maybe right now isn't the right time…

"Shall we go then?" Kazuhiko questioned.

**O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Normal POV**

The gang made it to the train just in time. Of course I'm going to spare you the details of their run to the train. With both Ochiai and Narumi huffing for breathe, Kiri could do nothing but stand there and wait to be told were she sat. After a while of hearing nothing but huffs, Ochiai finally managed, "Ah…..gomenasai……le-let's see where we sit." _She can run._

Strolling over to an attendant, Ochiai causally asked her where their seats were. The young attendant, as expected, was struck by his handsome looks. Blushing, she could only nod and wave her hands. Each time her mouth opened to say something Kazuhiko seemed to slump. A few minutes later he came back to Narumi and Kiri, looking defeated.

"They gave our seats away because they thought we weren't coming." He mumbled.

"THEY DID WHAT?!" exclaimed Narumi.

Yawning, Kiri shrugged. "Now what do we do?" she asked.

Narumi stared at her with pure annoyance. "ARG! HOW CAN YOU JUST STAND THERE SO CALM?! WE HAVE NO WHERE TO SIT BECAUSE OF YOU!" taking a second to calm down, Narumi looked in her general direction and waited for a response. _So maybe it wasn't her fault, but she still bugs the hell out of me!_

Blinking a few times, Kiri looks directly at Narumi. "Hm? Did you say something Naru-naru?"

"ARG! WHY YOU-"

"Excuse me," interrupts a feminine voice from behind. "I'm sorry for the mix up. We can't get you your original seats, but I have fond an alternative."

"ALTERNATIVE?! WHAT? I AM NARUMI SHOGO! A genius! I don't take alternatives! You hear me? I shou-" cut off by a welcoming hand, the attendant sighs.

"Thank you. That would be lovely," came Ochiai's reply.

Turning on her heels, the attendant motioned for the group to follow.

"This way please."

Instantly Kiri and Ochiai followed. Narumi huffed and dragged along reluctantly. All the way mumbling little what not's such as 'stupid Mussy-head' and 'I want our first seats!'

When they finally arrived to the destination the attendant flew back around. Pointing at a small sliding door, she smiled. "I know it's small. But you'll have to make due. It's all we have."

Opening the door, Narumi looked around. Simple enough. It was a small area with four seats. The old American fashion if you will. There was a small window about three feet across and four feet tall. Their seats were fine oak wood with cotton cushions. Plain white, with nothing but a dark green strip doing down the middle of the seats. Above the seats there hid small compartments to put there extra belongings.

Though not as glamorous as our prince Narumi had expected, it would have to do. Stepping in, he plopped on one of the window seats.

Kiri and Ochiai, both satisfied with their surroundings, did the same. Kiri sat on the other window seat. Just in front of Narumi. While Ochiai settled next to Kiri. Why sit next to an agitated Narumi when he could sit next to an apathetic Kiri?

Smiling at the passengers comfort, the attendant cleared her voice. "I'm glad you all are satisfied with the arrangements."

"Hn," was her only reply from the genius himself.

"Yes, well," continued the woman. "Due to special circumstances, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to not leave these seats unattended with out myself or another attendant."

Cocking an eyebrow Ochiai shot his head in her attendant. "Why not?" questioned the teen.

Kitting her brows she sigh. "Well. This area of the train was to be strictly reserved for a passenger and his friends. He paid quite a lot of money. When we had no were else to put you guys, we had to ask him to consider letting you guys stay here. He said he wouldn't mind, just so long as you didn't disturb him. So, you can't leave your seats."

Lips forming an 'Oh' Ochiai mentally sigh. _So I'm stuck here until we reach Honshu. Great. _Sighing aloud this time, the teen nodded. "Okay, we won't leave our seats without permission. Right Narumi?"

Grunting in acknowledgement, Narumi waved his hands. "Yeah yeah." Narumi was to caught up at looking out the window to see the scenery. Probably not even hearing a thing going on in the real world.

Shaking her head in agreement, the attendant added, "Thanks for the understanding! I need to go now. If any of you has any questions, just ask for Jen. That's me by the way!" Closing the sliding doors, that was the last of Jen.

Rubbing his eyes, Ochiai thought over the events leading to now. Ugh. Today was just not his day. During Jen's final speech, Kiri had taken up doing the exact same thing as Narumi. Glaring out the window. Both seemed to be pretty caught up in the window, they forgot about Ochiai. Frowning, he simply sat there, a considerate look on his face.

Moments of monotones silence followed. After what felt like five years Ochiai realized something. Silence was a horrible thing really. So use to Kei's munching or Narumi's yelling, right now was his first time to really experience silence. It was tortuous. Nothing but the small pitter patting of the trains wheels could be heard. That, and the quite breathing of everyone in the small shoe box of a room. Tapping his finger on his knee, Ochiai resisted the erge to scream. No longer able to handle the awkward silence, he turned his attention to Kiri.

_Maybe I should start a conversation! I'm going insane! How in the world can these two just sit here in the silence? _

"So…" he bravely began. "Kiri…" getting bolder saying her first name, "-Kohai…" he's not in a race. Patience.

"Hai."

"I-I was just wondering…" stopping, Ochiai waited for her to look at him.

Noticing the lack of conversation, Kiri looked directly at Ochiai. "………"

Suddenly losing all his audacity, Ochiai found his fingers to be rather interesting. He even began to fiddle with them. _Crap! What can I say? Play it smooth, ask something relevant to the situation._

"Did you remember to pack everything you need?" _Ah yes. That was soo smooth. Pack everything? What the hell am I thinking?_

There was a snort from Narumi; showing the fact that he heard this lame question. Not having anything else to do Ochiai glared at him. Having enough of glaring at Narumi, he focused his attention back to Kiri.

"Kiri-Kohai?" he questioned.

During Ochiai's glare off, Kiri had taken to gawking at nothing unparticular. Her eyes were wide with realization, and her mouth was slightly a jar.

"Kiri-Kohai?" came a worried voice.

Nodding out of her trance she stood up. "I need to go."

"W-what? Why? What's wrong?"

Moving towards the door in a frenzy Kiri nearly tripped over Narumi's foot. This event, of course started a chain reaction.

"What? WATCH WERE YOU'RE GOING!" Narumi screamed.

Kiri, not paying any mind, grabbed the handle to the sliding doors.

Startled by Kiri's actions, Ochiai stepped in front of her. "I'm sorry, Kiri-Kohai. We are not allowed to leave our room with out and escort. What is wrong?"

Frowning at Ochiai's formality Kiri took a step back. "I need to get something from my bag."

Her voice held such authority Ochiai paused. Seizing the moment, Kiri slid past him out to the hall.

Blinking momentarily, Ochiai sigh. When a grunt was heard in the corner, Ochiai turn towards Narumi.

"What was her problem?"

Ochiai frowned. "I don't know. But don't you think we should find out?" 

Narumi snorted. "Ha! Who cares? It's her fault if she gets in trouble." Folding his arms, Narumi pouted.

Ochiai almost slapped his forehead. "Baka, if she gets in trouble, _we_ get in trouble."

Narumi jolted. "WHAT? WHY?"

"We're a team. And we are responsible for each others actions."

Narumi nearly exploded. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THIS EARLIER?"

Before Ochiai could respond, Narumi was out of the room just as fast as Kiri.

"Wait! Don't you think we should think this though?"

But it was futile. Narumi was gone. Kiri was gone. And Ochiai was alone. In silence, nonetheless.

_This is just great. _

Today just wasn't Kazuhiko Ochiai's day.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/N: ALRIGHT!! I FINALLY got started on my third chapter. Sorry, traffic was a bitch. Any who. I know, I know. The chapter must piss you off. Too bad! I'm lazy and don't feel like writing any more. It's ONE O'CLOCK IN THE FLIPING MORNING. Good night my peeps. I think the chapter is kinda wicked. Peace.**

_01-03-08_

_01-21-08_

_04-13-08_


End file.
